Langley Falls
Log Title: Langley Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Interrogator, Over Kill, Revolver, Crimson Guard 820, and Snake-Eyes Locat/ion: Southeastern United States, Virginia near Washington D.C. Date: 8/3/2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra launches Alley Viper 301's plan to assault Langley Virginia, HQ to the CIA. Unfortunately G.I. Joe and the CIA are unable to hold off the assault, and the CIA's secure information collected by Revolver falls into Cobra's hands. As logged by Bossmek/Alley-Viper 301 Langely Virginia, quiet town, just southwest of Maryland, across the Potomac. A small suburb northwest of Washington DC. Surrounded by other suburbs and the small town of Tysons to its south west, the key feature of Langely is the CIA Headquarters. Guards are scrambling - the air-raid siren is wailing, and the sky east and north bear helicopters like clouds of giant blue wasps. Civillians are evacuating the area, and alerts have gone out of sightings of massed B.A.T troopers coming out of the river near Snake Island. Among the chopper swarm from the north, Alley Viper 301 and many others like him are prepped by drop hatches, parachutes ready and weapons gripped tight. Crimson Guard 820 does a last check of her weapons and positions herself where she can provide cover fire for those jumping first. As the alarms go up and the workers inside various government offices scramble to lock down their data and destroy it, Sid "Revolver" Canterbury looks up from his desk in a former broom closet, frowning pensively. After he looks to his computer, realizing the situation, he pops a piece of spearmint gum in his mouth and moves over to his tactical outfit, quickly and methodically stripping out of his business clothes and into his guerilla gear with mechanical, practiced precision. Revolver strides down the hallway past office workers and guards and technicians in Cyber Commmand, moving towards the main bunker where the command center is. He flashes his MI-6 badge to a guard, and states, "Data evacuation officer, British intelligence, reporting." Revolver steps into the bunker and moves to the computer hub, swinging a briefcase mini-computer up onto a desk and plugging a cord into a datajack. He sits at the computer and begins typing rapidly, before a download begins. Above. That's the direction that a certain vehicle belonging to G.I. Joe might or might not be seen. It's cruising along at an altitude that's higher than the choppers that are swarming. Whichever Joe is piloting this thing is likely talking way too much for the individual that's in the back. He's standing at the hatch that probably shouldn't be opened while in flight like this but there's a CIA Headquarters in danger and if there's one Joe that's not about to let things go down without a fight, it's this. Snake-Eyes. He looks over at the yapping pilot, ignores the 'bad idea' that's coming from their direction. He pops open the hatch, the wind smacks across his mask and he looks down. All he can see is COBRA below. That's all he needs to see. No more hesitation. No more waiting. COBRA falls. And this battle will be the first of those killing blows. Snake-Eyes leaps from the hatch and folds his arms to his body as he drops like silent ninja missile. The Sky Sweeper pilot closes the hatch and peels off. Crazy damn ninja. Agents clear out of Revolver's way, others take up guard positions, grimly checking weapons and equipment. On one of the large vid-com displays, General Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy's face appears, looking haggard. "Joes, we need situation reports as often as you can. They're still blocking satellite feeds directly over D.C. - extract or wipe everything you can Revolver..." Outside, the walls, and fences, of CIA HQ come under long range rocket fire from the B.A.T.s marching directly into fire, some falling as weak points are struck, and others shrugging off the small arms fire like it was rain. Flame throwers are engaged and SMG limbs begin peppering walls and cover points. As the transports grow close enough they set their throttles to full, Vipers begin tumbling out of drop hatches, chutes opening and rifles firing. Alley Viper 301 and others like him drop, arms tight to bodies heads slightly back angling themselves for the Headquarters proper. "That's it lads! Don't pop till your alty-count 'its 250!" he sounds absolutely thrilled to be out in the field, face visor down, checking his HUD for the right moment to deploy. "COBRA!!!" Snake-Eyes fades into the shadows without a sound. Crimson Guard 820 scans opening salvos, watching for fleeing targets.. or incoming reinforcements. As she looks across the distance, she briefly spots a lone speck falling after the mass of Cobra, but loses it just as quietly while trying to line up with her scope. She thumbs her radio for Over Kill. "Unknown jumper from above our position. No ID. Be aware," she orders him in her BBC standard accent. Over Kill is just one BAT among many, getting ready for the attack. He looks up at the radio and radios back. "Confirmed." He watches for jumpers, missile launcher ready for whatever may be going at them. "BATs Do not be distracted. Keep at them." Revolver responds to General Hawk's orders with a civilian salute, his thumb and forefinger open, befitting his role as a spy accountant instead of military intelligence. He turns back to his computer, requisitioning files for download as computer analysts open firewalls for him, before data deletes as it is removed from the download queue. "All necessary components of NATO intelligence in the hat, sir," comes the voice of a female analyst. Revolver pulls the cord from his datajack, and it retreats into the mini-computer briefcase. "Godspeed, dear girl," Revolver says with his soft British patter, before pushing away from his chair and standing with the briefcase in tow. Wearing a black and grey jumpsuit with a bulletproof vest integrated with a tactical bandolier, Revolver moves to Cyber Command's waiting freight elevator, hopping up to the rising platform with a wrist-to-wrist grasp from a nearby soldier and a toe on the metal edge. The Combat Ninja known as Snake-Eyes attempts to be as stealthy and silent as he can while falling at a speed that's probably too fast for others to handle. This is why he's the one that does this crazy stuff. He's been trained for this stuff and it still is a little off the cuff. Snake-Eyes picks up on communications that the HQ is going to mount some sort of defense and even though that's happening, he curves his fall in the direction of the COBRA Air Droppers of Doom, speeding through like a black clad bullet that's not paying any attention to anything that may spot him or scan him or recognize him. Even if that means zipping past COBRA transports. Snake-Eyes has a mission in mind. And that mission is to secure the HQ. Hopefully, he won't be interrupted. "Copy that, single contact?" 301 watches his altimeter but he does not crane his head, so as not to throw off his angle. Other vipers rain down around him, and some are even erased from existance - AA flak reducing some to mist as the shrapnel cuts through. Cobra Troopers, blue suits and dome helmets descend, having already popped silk, and even open fire on ground forces, firing in the lanes between vipers. At two hundred and fifty feet the Alley-Vipers start deploying their chutes, aiming for the grounds surrounding, and the roof of, CIA headquarters. The troops nod to Revolver s he settles himself on his feet, some looking tense, and the ones obviously pulled out of college looking like they're freshly showered. The crackle of small arms is already echoing inside the elevator shaft. Hawk's voice continues over comms none the less, "Good, they're massed - unsure if this is an extermination squad or an invasion. Watch yourselves Joes..." CIA forces outside set up fire positions, trying to hold back the B.A.T forces as they advance. A fog made from cordite, gunpowder, and dirt starting to form. Auto-fire coming from the air and ground filling the sky with tracers and so much confusion that the missile that is Snake-Eyes not seen yet, by the falling vipers though some feel his passing, and flinch their fire to one side or another. "Confirm, single contact," 820 replies to the alley viper. She takes aim at one of the CIA defenders, holding steady in spite of riding a flying platform. One shot, and one (of many) is removed. Snake-Eyes suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Revolver draws a pistol from his vest, as the lift reaches the top floor. Still chewing his spearmint gum, he follows the other soldiers into the building's top floor. As Alley-Vipers land atop and outside the building, there's a shout of, "Tangos in our pod, tangos in our pod!" Bulkheads begin to slowly lower as suppressive fire bursts from inside the building at the Alley-Vipers outside, the compound sealing down to force the Cobras to charge into the Americans' protection. Revolver ducks under a bulkhead sealing near the helipad, a helicopter coming on station to rendez-vous with him. Revolver turns about as he backpedals down the pathway and towards the landing chopper behind him. Briefcase in one hand, gun in the other, he begins firing shots at the Alley-Vipers, steeled determination as the compound completes its lockdown and leaves Revolver stranded outside with the incoming transport. Snake-Eyes has managed to clear the COBRA aerial assault and comes in for some sort of ninja-rolling of a landing somehow. If he used a parachute, it has been cut off and is gone by the time he hits the ground. It's almost as if he doesn't miss a beat because he roll he does leads him back up to his feet and immediately into drawing his sword to deflect bullets headed his way since he's now very obvious and very much in the middle of COBRA forces. Deflect. Slice. Stab. Repeat. Over Kill decides to take a first attack at the ninja-bomb being dropped with his missile. "Target in range. I'll take the droppers. BATs, continue the assault!" The BATs continue attacking, much more fluid when a central node is on the feild. Hitting the ground, grunting at the pistol shot impacting on his armor and already bruising beneath, the Alley Viper glowers behind his visor as he is forced a step back and checks his breath. "Oi!!" is all he can get out at first as he drops plant his feet and low-walk forwards, bringing his ballistic shield up "Marchin' wall lads!" he grunts out the rest - the other vipers putting up their shields for a firing advance, SMG and pistol barrels peaking through the gun ports on the sides. A return shot from the Viper's own pistol is levied at his attacker. The troops are completely off guard to Snake-Eye's assault, some falling back and opening fire, others dropping to the ground - wounded and blooded. Still more try to charge, to get to claim to be the slayer of the Cobra Ninja, shooting, swinging rifle butts, or trying to stick him with a bayonette. The B.A.Ts follow their lord's commands, blowing doors down and then spraying flame and grenades before bursting through openings and windows. In the air, the transport choppers peel off, leaving the fighter craft to open with vulcans and rocket barrages, aiming for building sections Cobra has not entered yet. Capture, or destroy... The tactics are downright Roman. >> Alley-Viper 301 strikes Revolver with M9 . << Interrogator has arrived. Crimson Guard 820 takes a few more shots at the barricade, but then the chaos erupting amid the troops catches her eye. She turns and aims at the ninja. It's a difficult shot at this range, but she doesn't let that stop her from attempting it. After firing, she makes her decision. She's not interested in jumping, but she'd be more effective on the ground. "Take us down," she orders. Interrogator flies low so the troops he is carrying can deploy. He keeps his eyes open for any incoming anti-aircraft fire and the like. Revolver gets shot in the chest by the M9 round, immediately falling off his feet as his head snaps backwards. The bullet slams through his kevlar and causes him to spit up blood as he lays on his back, bleeding. His pistol on the ground beside him, he turns onto his face, dragging himself towards the helicopter, pulling his briefcase alongside him. Blood slurs on the white pavement path, as he quietly palms a limpet mine in his right hand. GAME: Revolver PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Snake-Eyes is dispatching Cobra Cronies with ease. He dips here, elbows there, blocks his rifle butt, sends that one into the gut of another trooper. It's like he's a graceful swan of Yo Joe or something. It really is a pretty sight... for those that are not on the side of COBRA. Perhaps it is his intuition that alerts him to the incoming missile. Or maybe it is just the super high tech Joe equipment in his mask that gives him the edge. But the moment he knows that missile is headed for him, he's already turning and diving out of the way, allowing that missile to take out a few COBRA fools instead. Snake-Eyes rolls up and into a kneeling position, his head swiveling towards the BAT that fired the missile. A pair of shuriken are sent in Over Kill's direction. Right for the 'eyes'. Do these things even have eyes? Optics? Whatever. As Snake-Eyes moves to draw his gun, he's sent backwards and off his knees by a shot he didn't see coming. His shoulder rolls him over and he ends up back up against some sort of wall, next to a COBRA body that he had previously dispatched. "..." Snake-Eyes' response is to look down at his shoulder, silently thank Joe R&D for the armored combat ninja suit and then stand up like one pissed off mother ninja. And it looks like his attention is on a certain low flying vehicle of Cobra du Jour. Uh Oh. Somebody's in /trouble/. Either it was a fluke, or Snake-eyes knew the/perfect/ place to hit the BATlord. Either way, the shruiken hits home, right between the Android's eyes. It staggers a bit, as its systems go offline, head and weapons lowering. Over Kill says, "Critical systems Damaged. BAT control moving to technical immediately." Crimson Guard 820 says, "Bloody hell." Alley-Viper 301 says, "I'm gonna wire a slurpee machine into his damn back..." Interrogator says, "Security Vipers, load Over Kill into the Peklabog. I'll try to repair him later." Over Kill says, "Systems error: Critical. Abort/reload/retry. (repeated a bit)" Explosions! Explosions everywhere, B.A.T.s and Cobra troopers falling - though the brave souls of the CIA and the onsite US military are being given a hefty serving of Cobra fury. Men and women on both sides are on the ground, and in a growing torus around the Ninjoe. Seeing his target fall, 301 continues his approach - muttering into his helmet comms "Boys, stop that chopper - no escapes. An 'membah - if they looks CIA, elbows and knees. We wanna have chats with the laddy-bucks!" he cackles. Pressing the advance, he and other heavy weapon Alley-Vipers begin opening up on the chopper Revolver was headed for. The B.A.T.s pause briefly, many of them suddenly being gunned down as they move from Over Kill's direction to their own AI systems. Crimson Guard 820 keeps her eyes on her masked target, watching him roll with the shot and then.. take out the BAT commander with two shuriken, apparently. She curses, but then that ninja turns towards her ride. The siegie breathes through the adrenaline- you don't get to her position by letting a little thing like a fear response stop you. She waits for her moment, and takes another shot. Bullets whiz over the crawling Revolver's head as rounds pump into the helicopter attempting to recover the MI-6. There's a sudden explosion of sparks that sprays a stream of fire and smoke from the side, before the tail spins about and the chopper goes wild. It veers off as the pilot attempts to gain altitude to evade the Alley-Vipers, before another tertiary explosion ruptures the fuel tank and it explodes mid-air, falling to the ground as a gnarled hunk of burning metal. Revolver flips onto his back, throwing the mine in his hand at Alley-Viper 301. It flips end over end, like a children's dinner plate flipped from a table and into the air, magnetized to stick on either side. And if successful, an explosion. Interrogator holds the Peklabog steady as Over Kill is loaded in. Under his helmet, he isn't happy about being so low for so long, especially after seeing the other helicopter go down. "Anybody deploying, go now! I need to gain altitude before I get hit!" Maybe the cinematic display of Ninjoe prowess has scattered the nearest COBRA troops that are near Snake-Eyes because he's just walking towards that Sky Serpent. Maybe the visor on his mask is keeping him up to date on everything that's going on because the predatory steps turn into a full out run in about less than a half second. The Combat Ninjoe is running like crazy at the low flying vehicle with the pot-shotter aboard! And the moment he breaks into a stride, the shot rings out and he takes it to the chest, going down immediately. He falls, right there, on the battle field. Behind a random piece of broken barriers and debris. But Snake-Eyes is down. It's only moments later, though, that the Sky Serpent is going to feel the weight of something from below. Perhaps there are ninja skills at play because popping up from below the VTOL, hanging from whatever the heck he used to hook himself onto it... is Snake-Eyes. Still alive. Still breathing. Blood is leaking from his black suit so it's hard to see but there's definitely a hole there. He'd have something snide to say if he could speak but instead he tilts his head to the side and seems to smirk or something when he pulls up his gun and takes aim at the Crimson Guard that's been shooting him this whole time. GAME: Interrogator PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Over Kill is completely still as hes loaded in. If hes online he shows no sign of it. GAME: Snake-Eyes PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Alley-Viper 301's eyes go wide behind his visor and 301 tries to duck behind his shield. The mine slams into it with a clunk and then detonates, blowing the Viper back, tumbling him onto his back. "OI!" he says it again for the second time this op, eyes narrowed and getting to his feet. He raises his burned, and somewhat charred, and partially broken shield and charges. The MI-6 man may recognize a Rugby Hooligan's charge, the way he's tucked in and pumping his legs. The boys with him follow suit, some dropping as they are gunned down by small arms fire. 301, though, aims a kick for the Joe's chim, looking for any sort of briefcase or the like he might be holding. B.A.T.s and troopers, setting up behind cover positions, begin setting up what look like mortar tubes, but they begin dropping automated drill augurs down that begin to chew into the ground. Many are watching Snake-Eyes, and his freaky ninja skills as he makes to attack the Serpent. If 301 was watching, he'd comment about magic or sports drugs. The direction of Interrogator on the ground forces is stunning, as the assault sweeps. While cobra forces are cut down, they are legion. CIA forces are shot in the legs, or hit with flash bangs, and then shot in the knees. Cobra is taking prisoners - and the incoming empty transport craft is further proof of that. Crimson Guard 820 thanks whoever might bless evil lawyer commandos for body armor. That pistol shot bruised, but she's not bleeding yet. However, there's now a ninja on this chopper, and that just won't do. If nothing else, Interrogator probably won't enjoy having one aboard. She sets aside the rifle and drops down by Snake-Eyes to knock him loose. Revolver knocks the foot aside with a swing of his fist and rolls to his feet from the side in the same motion. He swings to his feet, briefcase still in left hand. He swings his right fist at Alley-Viper in a hard straight, before he swings out with a kick to the groin to keep 301 over, before a final hammer thumb with his fist into the kidney. Snake-Eyes does not have a firm grip on the flying contraption that has become the target of his ire. Well, maybe it's more the COBRA agents on the vehicle. But still, even this thing is a symbol of Cobra America and that just won't do. Not at all. When the Crimson Guard comes at him, he feints with another pistol shot but doesn't actually pull the trigger. It's a bit of a misdirection because as he's knocked loose, he falls flatly towards the ground, bringing one hand up to toss a grenade inside the Sky Serpent, before his body connects with the ground and he rolls backwards. Because, y'know. Things might go boom. Interrogator can't wait any longer and begins to climb as he fires the Peklabog's Vulcan Cannon at the biggest concentration of the enemy. GAME: Interrogator FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Snake-Eyes PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Extreme difficulty. Swinging his leg with the motion of Revolver's block, 301 toggles his externals with a press of his chin against a comm stud. "Learned that move in me first six months in Special Air gov'nah!" grunting as he takes the straight punch in his shoulder plate, the groin kick to his cup, and then swings his shield up hard to try to block Revolver's final strike... and hopefully break his hand. He chins back to comms and barks at his squad "Keep pressin' boys! I want that office!" Things hang in an impasse, weapons fire still fills the air, CIA and US Infantry troops have dug in, while others have made their way for the the tunnels beneath HQ and Langely itself. The vipers on the ground begin setting up field walls, slamming metal rods into the ground that expand out thin, but bullet resistant sheets to cover the digging squads. Then the US forces begin pushing back, opening up with heavy weapons fire finally dug out of the bunkers, driving viper squads back, and cutting down waves of BATs. There are battle cries shouted, and even a few 'YO JOES!' as the action of the special forces team keeps up the fight. They never say die... walking tall with banners high. When Snake Eyes falls, some of the Vipers try to take the opportunity to make a name for themselves again, attempting to dog pile the man... Because they're Vipers. Not geniuses. Crimson Guard 820 sees the grenade and takes the easiest path to avoid it- she jumps away from the chopper, which has much better armor than she does. She rolls away from the explosion and to her feet, pulling one of her handguns. She's not yet ready to attempt knife-fighting with the legendary ninja. Better to keep him at as much distance as she can manage. She holds her fire as the Vipers charge in, though. Who knows? One of them might get lucky. GAME: Revolver PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Revolver emits a keening moan as his hand is broken against the narrow edge of the shield, a jolt of pain going through him. Completely trapped, he drops the briefcase containing the mini-computer (and all of Cyber Command's sensitive data on the United States' intelligence network), and takes a step backwards, his right hand gnarled into a bone gaunt shape. Gritting his teeth with tears squeezing out of his eyes, he moves slap his left hand on Alley-Viper's right shoulder, taking advantage of the awkward positioning to exploit a hole in the shield bearer's burden, and then twist him around to flip him over his shoulder and onto the ground with a shouting heave, before following with a stomp to the face. Snake-Eyes notices the Viper Swarm and he's on his feet a hair before they get to him. Maybe he's taken a moment to holster his sidearm but the moment the first Viper is within range, there's a sudden arrival of a pair of nunchucks. The spinning and twirling begins as Snake-Eyes doesn't miss a beat. Vipers come in and he aims for legs, joints, heads and faces as he moves quickly and deftly through the attempting dogpile. One after another and a pair of them at the same time are taken on and nunchuck'd to a pitiful and embarrassing fate. Snake-Eyes finishes downing the last Viper trying to make a name for themselves and then turns to look in the direction of that Crimson Guard. He spins hose twirling weapons around another time, before tucking them under his arm. He extends his other hand and motions for her to, y'know, bring it on. GAME: Crimson Guard 820 PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Snake-Eyes FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Interrogator joins the aerial battle while listening to a band he heard at the club, 'A Life Once Lost'. The Sky Serpent's engine's scream as he whips it through a tight bombing pattern to try to wipe out the American's artillery!GAME: Interrogator PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Alley Viper training involves a 30 foot drop onto concrete with full gear, after being shot in he chest plate with an SMG on full burst... He lets himself be grabbed, and even rolls with the throw, landing on his back and then following through to bounce to his feet, swinging around to wrap his arm around the Joe and scoop slam him to the ground. The falling Vipers, and the sight of a Crimson Guard seem to neutralize some of the intimidation the Cobra forces have suffered. Heavy weapons fire is returned, and the bombs dropped by Interrogator cut a channel across the field, sending Infantry and G-Men flying, whole or not. The digging teams once more set to work, and vipers charge to use the bomb craters like trenches, pouring fire and throwing explosives. Others continue to charge the Ninja, weapons firing, and some even taking up kneeling fire positions, trying to put the flippy floppy ninja guy down. Scary Crimson Guard 820 watches the Vipers get thrown aside like the mooks they are. It doesn't take long before Snake-Eyes stands alone amid the bodies. The Crimson Guard is given the perfect shot, and an invitation. She RSVPs with bullets. Revolver swings off his feet as he's pulled upwards, before he slams into the ground with a dark thump. He's left laid out on the ground, his head turning to the side as he passes out from trauma. More of these Cobra fools get up close and personal with Snake-Eyes but as he wraps up the nunchucks and puts them away, he goes for the katana attached to his back and swipes and slices at those coming at him. He's too busy attempting to dispatch those to deflect the shot coming from the Crimson Guard. Snake-Eyes gets shot again and this time the armored suit takes it. Another Viper gets sliced down and then Snake-Eyes turns to run and somersault flip in the direction of his Crimson Guard. The body language that Snake-Eyes is giving is that he's /tired/ of /getting/ shot. So. He responds. With a katana. GAME: Crimson Guard 820 FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Snake-Eyes PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Picking up the suitcase Revolver was carrying, 301 glowers down at the downed Joe. "Tough nut that one..." craning his neck to loosen himself up some after all the dancing about he had to do... and the shot in the chest... and the mine on his shield. Tucking the case onto his back, hanging it from his shield hook, he toggles his comms. "301 to command, picked up an enemy package - they had a Joe escorting it, must be important." With the chopper down, and the Joe with it, the Alley Vipers left on the roof plant breech charges, prepping to go through the cielings. Shock, Frag, and HEAT Viper teams begin infiltrating, blowing walls and door frames. The Alley Viper team drop in, weapons blazing, 301 opening up with the HMG he carries, letting his shield drop on its' strap. The result is a cornered rat's response, heavy fire rains on the vipers, once more pushing them into defensive postures, and others into fallback zones. The fight with the Crimson Guard and Snake Eyes is watched now, other troops not having the nerve to step in... for now, especially with renewed fire forcing their heads down. Interrogator aims Peklabog's Vulcan Cannon at a group of unimportant looking operatives and rakes their line before heading back by the Security Viper line. Crimson Guard 820 tries to use her handgun to block the blade coming at her, but misjudges its length and feels the edge of the sword bite into her side. The blood barely shows on her red uniform, but she can't help a slight shiver as the steel scrapes against bone. Fortunately, her mask hides her expression as she snarls, letting go of her pistol in order to swing for the ninja with her fist. GAME: Over Kill PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill stops repeating error messages. "Attempting reboot. Standby." Alley-Viper 301 says, "Get to it! They're rallying!" Interrogator says, "I'll be taking command of the Security Vipers." Snake-Eyes has been fighting a lot of people. And as much as he tries to push past the various injuries that he has sustained... there is only so much he human body can take. Even a human ninja body. Catching the fist right to the protective mask, Snake-Eyes stumbles and almost drops his katana. He's been keeping up with comms in his visor and things are not looking as good as he'd hoped. He's going to have to retreat. He can't take down COBRA if he's dead. And so, he deployment of a handful of smokebombs to make the area that much more difficult to maneuver! And the ninja and Revolver won't be there when that smoke clears. Ninja. Vanish. +1. Snake-Eyes fades into the shadows without a sound. Over Kill says, "Combat and mobility systems offline. What happened?" GAME: Crimson Guard 820 PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. GAME: Snake-Eyes FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Revolver down, Snake Eyes going Smoke Bomb... The CIA isn't trained for this kind of thing. They're assassins, spies, and hackers. Vipers, for fear of crossing Interrogator, target the stomach, or the legs. Medi-Vipers move in behind the assault teams to tend, and bind, the downed soldiers. 301 is in a bad mood, he's been chest shot, his shield needs to be replaced, and he had to let himself get thrown to take out a Joe... Some doors he simply throws Wasps Nest grenades as he rolls past, letting three hundred rubber balls do the room clearing so that others can detain, or severely injure and detain. "301 to command, resistance is falling. Digger squads are reporting they've found tunnels and are feeding in magnesium and white phosphorus shells to flush them." he pauses in his report, "Command we have an elevator... I think we found our way into their computer center." So it's a good day at least. The Vipers and BATs swarm, letting loose with a controlled mayhem, resulting in one of the out-buildings blowing out one of its sides before collapsing. Cobra America flags are raised, to add insult to injury. Interrogator says, "Mission accomplished. COBRA!" Over Kill says, "C...OBR- (STatic)"